


Friendship Never Ends

by strangeradventures



Series: The Goddam Spice Girls [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x08 Fix-it, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, I AM IN DENIAL, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Will Regret Writing This, canon doesn’t exist, excessive use of the c word, i am a bad writer & i am sorry, it’s The Boys There’s A Lot Of Swearing, nope that didn’t happen, please don’t talk to me about canon, this is diabolically bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventures/pseuds/strangeradventures
Summary: 2x08 Fix-It: Becca moves out of the way just in time.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher
Series: The Goddam Spice Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919149
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Friendship Never Ends

this is diabolically bad, I am so sorry, I am most certainly not a good writer & I don’t own anything.

It all happened so fast.

Stormfront was strangling Becca, she’d just shoved a knife down that Nazi cunt’s eye.

There was nothing Billy could do and he was trying everything.

Absolutely everything he could to free his Becca from Stormcunt’s lethal grip on her throat.

He was not going to lose his damn wife again, especially not to some racist Nazi cunt who should’ve died back then along with all them other abominations.

Ryan was screaming, it was getting to much for the young lad.

He just wanted it to stop.

His mom and the man she had called her husband were in danger.

They shouldn’t be in danger and Ryan just didn’t know what to do.

He’d never felt more powerless and all he wanted was it for all to stop.

Which is when an unexpected surge of a red hot sensation suddenly washed over him and there was nothing else he could do.

He let it go.

The beam hits Stormfront immediately, the shock of it all throwing her off guard.

Quickly, Becca uses the distraction to violently kick the bitch away from her as hard as she can, dropping to the ground to avoid the light and rolling out of the way.

She only just misses it and it’s only because she raises her arm that it narrowly misses her neck.

Unfortunately, the beam strikes her in the arm and she finds herself experiencing searing pain immediately as she rolls across the forest floor to avoid the attack.

Hissing when she ends up smacking her head into the nearest tree.

Clutching her now excruciatingly painful arm to her chest, Becca finds herself blinded by both the light and moderately impaired vision.

She can’t see her son or her husband anymore.

“Ryan!” She cries, her voice hoarse from where Stormfront nearly chocked her to death.

“Billy!” She calls desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks as she begs them to answer her.

To let her know that they’re safe.

When the light finally fades away, she tries to get up, scrambling against the forest floor in an attempt to find her footing.

Her vision is still hazy, but she can see the figure of her son.

“Ryan!” She cries forcing herself up onto her knees, crying out in pain as she knocks her injured arm.

Through the haze, she can see the blood across her arm, pooling all the way down to the back of her left hand.

As it slowly comes into focus, she realises it’s almost completely slit open.

From where it is though, she doesn’t believe that it will prove fatal to her.

It just really fucking hurts.

“Mom! Mommy! I didn’t. I didn’t mean to. She was hurting you. I. I...” Ryan sobs.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m fine. I’m okay, baby, I’m okay, come here.” Becca holds her arms open to her son, but he doesn’t move.

“I just wanted her to stop.” He cries, fixated on something behind Becca, which she hasn’t been able to take a look at yet.

She can hear low muttering.

Stormfront herself reciting German in a hoarse, almost broken voice.

It doesn’t take a genius to work out what has happened and Becca doesn’t care.

She doesn’t care, she just wants to pull her son into her arms and take him away from this place.

“I’m sorry!” Ryan cries, his eyes flickering between what must remain of Stormfront and what Becca realises is Billy, lying face down on the forest floor.

Becca freezes instantly.

Her blood running cold and her heart pounding as she stares at the motionless form of her husband.

“I didn’t mean to.” Ryan whimpers, capturing Becca’s immediate attention again.

“I’m sorry...”

Letting out a small groan, Billy slowly starts to come too.

The last thing he remembered was the blinding light.

He can’t see.

He can’t see his wife or her kid.

When his eyes start to regain focus again, the first thing he sees is Stormcunt and it truly is a fucking sight.

She’s barely recognisable.

Roasted like an over cooked chicken dinner on the outside.

One eye completely destroyed, courtesy of his brilliant wife.

Her legs and arms are missing too.

Absolutely fucking beautiful.

He can hear the kid crying in the distance and he forces himself up, ignoring the Nazi cunt’s whines in German.

The kid looks an absolute fucking mess.

He did this.

The kid, Becca’s kid destroyed that evil cunt. Tore the bitch apart.

He’d be lying if he say he wasn’t damn proud.

“Becca...” He starts to look around for his wife, terrified for a split second that she’d got caught in the crossfire...

“Billy!” He sees her out of the corner of his eye then, knelt down on the forest floor.

There’s an absolutely horrific cut on her arm and bruising around her neck from where that Nazi piece of shite strangled her, but other than that, she looks alright.

She’s alive.

She’s still alive and that’s all that matters.

He’s at her side in seconds, examining the cut on her arm.

“Fucking hell...”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just gonna need stitches, it’s okay. He didn’t... It’s okay, Ryan, come here. Ryan please come here, we’re fine. You didn’t...” Becca doesn’t know how to comfort her son.

“It’s not your fault, you hear me? It’s not your fault.”

Ryan doesn’t move, his eyes fixated on what remains of Stormfront and when Becca clutches at Billy’s arm with her good hand and moves to bury her head into his neck, she finally catches a glimpse of what has happened to Stormfront with her own eyes.

“Kid, holy fuck, what you just did was fucking diabolical...”

Becca digs her nails into Billy’s arm to warn him that he’s going to far.

Dragging him along with her, Becca starts to slowly move towards her son.

“Mommy.” Ryan lets out another sob and Becca let’s out a cry of relief when he starts to move.

Stumbling towards Becca, he is so close to his mother’s arms when Homelander arrives on the scene.

The events that follow will not be forgotten by any of them any time soon.

Becca had immediately screamed at Homelander to stay away from them and had been the first to put herself in front of Ryan and Billy.

She almost decided take on the beast herself when he’d looked down at that Nazi shitstain and had started to ask her son questions.

Then Billy had put himself in front of her and Ryan and had held her against him whilst she held Ryan to her middle when it seemed like Homelander really would go through them all.

Both Billy and Becca have very strong views about the Seven and apart from Starlight, Becca thought that they were all murdering psychopaths.

Which is why she was absolutely gobsmacked when Queen Maeve had shown up and straight up blackmailed Homelander.

Becca had nearly started crying all over again when Maeve told Homelander that part of their agreement was that he had to let her, Ryan and Billy walk away right now.

It just didn’t feel real.

None of it did.

Not her son using his power to destroy Stormfront, not Maeve blackmailing Homelander and certainly not the moment in which Billy had wrapped his arm around her and started to move her away so that they could leave.

Becca reached out for her son’s hand, but Billy got there before she did and lifted Ryan up into his arms, who wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck immediately as the three of them were finally able to walk away.

Mallory and probably half the CIA were already at the scene when they finally got to the rest of The Boys.

“Oh thank god, thank god.” MM claps his hands together as Billy gives him a tight smile.

“Holy shit, you made it.” Hughie doesn’t know what else to say, immediate relief washing over him instantly.

“Of course we fucking did, thanks to this one.” Billy pats Ryan gently on the back before carefully putting him down.

“Come here, baby.” Becca is quick to embrace her son, ignoring the agonising pain in her arm.

Immediately starting to comfort and soothe her beyond distressed son.

Billy accepts an embrace from both Frenchie and MM, gripping Hughie’s arm and nodding at Starlight.

What surprises him the most is when Kimiko gives his arm a gentle squeeze too, a soft look on her face.

She moves to sign something which Frenchie is quick to translate.

“Did you get the Nazi bitch?”

“She’s in literal pieces. He fucking tore that cunt apart, it was fucking diabolical.” Billy reports.

“He did your brother proud today and so did you. All of you did, we took out a fucking Nazi cunt today lads. She’s fucking done.” Billy eyes each one of them in turn.

“Good work.” Mallory interjects herself into the conversation. 

“Good fucking work indeed.”

“One of these lot better be a medic because Becca’s arm is fucked and needs seeing too.” Billy turns to her.

“There is, I’ll bring them over now.”

“Nah, just point ‘em out to me and I’ll take her over. Kid doesn’t need to see that. He’s done for the day.” Billy states firmly.

“We’re going to have to have a talk about him you know. Vought will never stop coming after him and I can arrange...”

“Whatever you want to arrange for us, you can arrange with my husband and I. We’re not being separated.” Becca cuts Mallory off, moving to Billy’s side, Ryan still holding onto her waist.

“Becca, love, we’ve talked about this...”

“No. I’m not leaving you, I don’t care what either of you say. We need to sort something out that’s going to keep my son safe but also something that will benefit all of us, alright?” The sharp tone to her voice and the stony look on her face startling the rest of the boys.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Becca. My name is Grace Mallory, I work for the CIA.” Mallory gives the woman a genuine smile.

Becca nods once, but declines to say anything further whilst she’s clutching onto her son and trying to hold onto Billy, who has now wrapped his arm around her waist.

“What are we going to do now?” Hughie enquires, being careful not to swear now around Becca’s son.

“I mean, we’re still the most wanted people in the world, right?”

“Not anymore, Hugh. I’m pulling some strings, your names will be cleared. I’ll give you the address for your father and Marvin, it’s time for you to go home to your family.” Mallory reveals.

“Your serious? You’re being serious, oh my god. Oh my god!” MM is stunned, a massive grin forming on his face.

“That’s amazing, that’s actually amazing.” Hughie cheers before being hugged tightly by Annie.

“Thank you Madame Mallory, thank you.” Frenchie beams at her whilst MM, Hughie and Annie are embracing each other.

“Just remember to keep your nose clean, Serge. This is new start for you, for all do you.” Mallory eyes each one of the boys, Annie and Becca, who has dared to look at her injured arm.

Her wince catches Billy’s attention.

“You need to get that seen to, love.” He murmurs into her hair.

“I know. I just don’t want...” Becca glances down at Ryan, who is still holding on tightly to her, silently crying.

She doesn’t want him to see her in pain.

She doesn’t want Ryan to see her in pain from a wound that he unintentionally inflicted upon her.

“You can leave him here with the boys.”

Becca looks a little uneasy at that prospect and she wishes she didn’t.

Billy’s friends are good people, especially Hughie.

Ryan would be perfectly safe with them.

She just doesn’t want to leave Ryan on his own with people he doesn’t know.

However, it proves to be easier than she thought it would be as Billy pretty much drags Hughie over and introduces him to Ryan.

It takes a few moments, but with a friendly smile and gentle words of reassurance, Ryan releases the tight hold he has on his mom to stand with the calm and quiet Hughie.

“Thank you.” Becca mouths to Hughie before bending down to promise Ryan that she won’t be long, giving him one last hug before letting Billy take her away.

Finally letting out the cry of pain she’d been holding back around her son.

“Are you alright?” Billy’s arm is around her in an instant, strong and comforting.

“Yeah.” Becca nods, not daring to look at the wound again as Mallory beckons them over to a team of medics.

When sitting down, Billy carefully peels her jacket off, trying to harden his heart against his wife’s whimpers and cries as he pulls the material away from the awful wound.

They eventually give her something to numb it whilst they’re working on it and Becca just buries her head into the side of Billy’s neck as it’s being sorted.

Pressing gentle kisses to the top of her head ever so often, Billy rubs her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Her wound needs many stitches and it’ll definitely leave one hell of a nasty scar, but deep down, Billy knows that it could’ve been a lot worse than this.

That the kid probably could’ve killed her if either Becca hadn’t have been able to move out of the way or the blast had just been sent off in a slightly different direction.

The blast had cut deep into arm and some of the flesh around it is quite severely burned, but it’s something she can heal from and at the end of the day, that’s all that matters.

Becca is alive and maybe, just maybe, they can start again.

Maybe things are looking up.

They headed straight back to the others after Becca had been given the all clear.

Becca had wanted Billy to get checked over, remembering vividly how he’d been slammed in the chest by Stormfront’s power, but he’d managed to avoid it by saying that she must have been mistaken and that he hadn’t been hurt at all during the fight.

Something which had earned him a pointed glare from his wife, who was determined to let him know that she was not buying his straight up bullshit without arguing with him too much.

Deciding there and then that she’d check him over herself later.

Heading back to the others, more than a little woozy from the drugs she’d been given, Becca keeps her arm wrapped tightly around Billy to keep herself stood upright.

Billy had wanted to carry her, but as much as she would’ve liked to have been carried by her husband, she didn’t want Ryan to worry.

It had brought her great comfort to see her son smiling when the finally reached him and the others.

He’s sitting with Hughie, watching some kind of video with him on his phone.

She’s known him for less than twenty four hours but already she trusts Hughie.

He’s a good man.

The others great them instantly and Ryan is back in her arms in seconds, practically crawling onto her lap in a way he hasn’t done for quite some time when she finally sits down.

Billy stands awkwardly in front of them for a little while, until Becca grabs his hand and pulls him over to them.

He eventually sits down behind her and Becca finds herself near enough sat on his lap.

He doesn’t say anything about her sitting on him and Ryan sitting on her and if he was bothered at all by the weight he doesn’t show it for a second.

Engaging in light conversation with Hughie, MM, Frenchie, Kimiko and Annie, they sit in moderate silence until Mallory comes over to them to invite them to stay with her for the night.

Once they reached the Mallory residence, they were all pretty much left to their own devices.

Hughie collapsed on the couch immediately whilst Annie decided to call Maeve to make sure that she’s doing okay after everything that happened.

MM continued chatting cheerfully to Billy, Frenchie and Kimiko about all his plans now that he’s a free man and can go home to his daughter.

Ryan was in a similar state to Hughie, absolutely exhausted after the day’s events and after putting him to bed in a bed that is way too big for just him, Becca sat with her son until she was certain that he was sound asleep.

Thankfully, the room she and hopefully Billy will be staying in, is literally only a door away from the room Ryan is staying in, which she’s made sure he is aware of before he’d fallen asleep.

Only then, does she leave her son sleeping to go and find Billy.

Billy is still talking with MM and Frenchie when Becca finally finds him in Mallory’s impressive house.

He excuses himself the second he sees her and after returning Frenchie and MM’s reassuring smiles, Becca is quick to reach for his hand.

Wrapping her long fingers around his large hand, they walk together for sometime, Becca constantly squeezing his hand until they are far enough away so they won’t be head by the others.

When Becca stops, Billy kisses her forehead whilst she wordlessly, goes straight into his arms.

They stay in that position for what seems like forever, Billy stroking her hair as she leans into him.

He breaks the silence eventually, pulling away and resting his hands against her cheeks, urging her to look up at him.

“Are you alright?” Becca nods and leans into his palm.

“How’s the kid doing?”

“He’s sleeping now. I told him that we’d only be in the next room if he needs me. I didn’t really know what else to say. I don’t know how to talk to him about what...” Becca trails off, an anxious look forming in her eyes.

She doesn’t even know if Ryan wants to talk about what happened today and if he ever will. 

He doesn’t have to, he absolutely doesn’t have to and Becca would never push him to talk about something he didn’t want to talk about, but she’s afraid of how she’ll respond if he does want to talk.

She doesn’t know what in the world she could possibly say to comfort her son if he started blaming himself again.

He’s so young.

There’s so much he doesn’t understand and there’s still so much that Becca wants to protect him from.

“We’ll work it out, love.” Billy’s voice interrupts her train of thought and that’s when Becca allows herself to cry.

She’d been holding it back for so long.

Forcing herself to be strong for Ryan at all times, to not violently break down every time she saw that fucking monster in that prison she once had no choice but to call home.

She’s safe now, she has Billy and whilst he certainly has his flaws, he does make her feel safe.

Makes her feel loved and for the first time in over eight years, she feels safe enough to break down, crying into her husband’s chest as he holds her close.

Not letting her go for a second.

He’s got his girl back and he won’t let her go, not now, not ever.

Hughie, Annie, MM, Frenchie and Kimiko left the next day.

Annie had issues to sort out with Vought, Hughie and MM were desperate to be reunited with their families and Frenchie wanted first dibs on the stuff in the lair.

He and Kimiko were planning to go travelling together, something that they both seemed excited about.

As it wasn’t decided as to what would happen with Becca, Ryan and Billy, the three of them stayed where they were after bidding the others farewell for now.

It took a few days of discussion, several of which included various heated arguments between Becca and Billy about what their next move should be.

Becca was determined that she wasn’t going to be parted from her husband again and most of the arguments they had were about that.

Billy wanted her and Ryan to move on without him, start again without him there in case he fucked up.

In case he couldn’t end up accepting Ryan, which Becca thought was ridiculous and tried to convince him that they could work it out together.

That they would be better together then apart. 

He agreed in the end, but in such a manner that it left Becca with many doubts about their situation.

Left afraid that he would leave her without a word.

He might think that he’s protecting her, but Becca knows that if she lost him again, it would break her heart.

In the end, it was decided that Becca could work with Mallory’s team to renovate a house for the three of them.

This house would be in a normal neighbourhood, well as normal as it could be.

The neighbourhood would be nearly ninety percent CIA and ex-CIA agents to keep Ryan safe from Vought, but it would be in a completely normal neighbourhood.

They would be allowed to go wherever they wanted in reason as long as there were a few checks in here and there for their own safety.

Ryan would be allowed to go to school if he wanted to or he could continue being homeschooled by Becca.

They would be allowed to have a normal life with minimal worries and Becca felt pretty satisfied with the final decision.

Which is why she spent weeks designing the house with the team Mallory had gotten together.

She had asked for Billy’s input but he just wanted her to get what she wanted.

Reminding her more than once that she is all he needs and that it doesn’t matter to him what kind of house they live in.

Becca has it designed like the house she and Billy lived in before all of this began.

She has missed their old home dearly and whilst this is something new, she wasn’t allowed any input in how her home in the Vought compound looked like.

She doesn’t feel trapped anymore and it’s because she isn’t, yes there will be CIA agents around for their protection, but she’ll be able to take Ryan to the park.

Go shopping together, take him on a holiday and she’ll be able to do all of that with her husband.

It’s a new start and for the first time in a long time, she feels safe.

When they were allowed to move into the new house weeks later, Ryan made himself at home immediately.

From the second he set foot in it, Ryan fell in the new house and is absolutely besotted with his new room, filled to the brim with all his favourite things and decorated accordingly.

Hughie, Annie, MM, Frenchie and Kimiko are coming over for a barbecue later and whilst Becca is happy that they’re coming, her mind has been occupied all morning.

Billy didn’t come with them to the house.

She woke up to find him gone.

Becca had immediately thought the worst when she could find Billy anywhere and whilst she’d been relieved to find a note from him, telling her that he’d meet her and Ryan at the house later on in his appalling handwriting, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

Mallory had told her not to worry when she’d given Becca the keys to the new house, but when Ryan asked her where Billy was, Becca’s anxious state only grew.

What if he’s left them?

Despite everything they’ve said to each other, everything they’ve promised each other, Becca can’t forget the conversation they had before the fight with Stormfront.

She knows that he didn’t want to come with her, he wanted her and Ryan to go on and start a new life without him.

She knows he think he’ll fuck up and that Ryan would be much better off without him around, even though, she’s pretty sure that Ryan actually likes having him around.

They don’t exactly interact much, but Becca can tell that Ryan does try and that her son feels comfortable with him around, which is all that matters really.

She just wishes that it was the same vice-versa.

More than anything, Becca hopes that Billy hasn’t abandoned them and she tries to put those thoughts to one side when she hears the others arriving.

The CIA had found Hughie a home only just over forty minutes away from where they are and he and Annie share it when she’s not at Vought.

Frenchie and Kimiko had been travelling the world together and Frenchie had immediately started telling her all about it after he’d given Ryan a new toy, which apparently Marvin has checked for explosives.

Why he had to do that, Becca doesn’t know and doesn’t think she wants to know.

She’s watching Ryan dance around with Hughie and Annie to a Billy Joel song when Marvin and Frenchie ask about her husband.

“Where is our captain?” Frenchie enquires.

“He’s. He’s uh...” Becca puts the knife she’d been using to chop up the salad down, her hands shaking.

“If he’s left you, I swear to god, I’ll get in my car right now and track that motherfucker down.” MM warns.

“He left me a note this morning, he said that he’d been here later, here for this, that he’d join us, but I haven’t heard from him.” Becca admits and Kimiko signs something that sends Frenchie into a state of bewilderment.

“No! No, mon coeur we can’t do that. We can kick his ass, yes, but we will leave him alive.” 

Becca chuckles anyway, not sure if Kimiko is being serious or not.

“Just say the word and we’ll go and find him.” MM rests a hand on her shoulder as Kimiko embraces her from the other side.

“We’ll drag his ass back here one way or another.”

“What’s going on?” Annie enquires from the door, having managed to escape Hughie’s Billy Joel dance-a-thon in the large garden.

Ryan seems to be enjoying himself though and Annie is worried for Becca’s sake that Hughie has converted him into a Billy Joel fan.

Watching her boyfriend dancing in an adorable but awkward way, Annie shakes her head at him, before turning to face the others.

“Butcher. He didn’t come here with them, he left her a note but he hasn’t showed.” MM tells her.

“And he’s not answering his phone.” Frenchie adds.

“He’s a fucking asshole.” Annie remarks.

“He isn’t...” Becca sighs, but Annie shakes her head.

“He’s a piece of shit!”

“Always nice to see you, Starlight.” Annie is cut off by the voice of Billy Butcher himself, who has just let himself into the new home.

“Billy.” Becca drops everything immediately at the sound of his voice.

“Where the fuck have you been?” MM enquires as Becca runs straight to her husband, surprising him with a tight embrace and an almost desperate kiss.

“What’s all this for love?”

“Don’t ever fucking do that to me again.” Becca murmurs, her eyes a little watery.

She genuinely feared that he wasn’t coming back.

“I left a note.”

“You weren’t answering your phone.”

“I was driving for most of it, had to pick something up.” Billy replies, kissing the side of his wife’s head.

“These two were about to hunt you down.” Frenchie informs him.

“Well, no need. I’m here now. Just picking something up.”

“What was so important that you couldn’t just wait to get another time?” Annie folds her arms.

“My boy.” Billy replies, putting an arm around Becca’s shoulders and leading her to the front door, where a white bulldog sits on the doorstep.

“Terror?” Becca gasps at the one thing she had never expected to see again.

Her dog.

Her and Billy’s dog, who had basically been raised as their child.

Their dog-child.

“He. He’s still alive? How... Where has he been? He’s been okay this whole time? I thought he’d be...” Becca trails off as the dog perks up at the sight of her and immediately trots over to her.

Kneeling down, Becca greets her dog, practically crying into his fur.

“Hasn’t changed a day, has he?” Billy kneels down beside her, stroking Terror’s course fur.

“Little fucker’s been waiting for us. He’s been staying with me aunt. Went to get him back this morning.” Billy explains as Frenchie and MM smile down at the dog.

Even Kimiko doesn’t look like she’s going to murder Butcher anymore.

“I promised him. I promised him I’d get his mum back.” Billy comments softly and Becca fights to hold back her tears as she gets to her feet, sliding her arm around Billy’s waist as Terror lies down on their feet.

“Aww.” Frenchie smiles from where he MM, Kimiko and Annie are stood smiling at them.

“Fuck off, the lot of ya!” Billy glares at them, which only ends up making MM and Frenchie chuckle.

“Go and change the bloody music or something.”

“Who left petite Hughie in charge of the tunes?” Frenchie queries.

“No one else asked.” MM sighs as they all head for the garden, Terror following Becca and Billy closely.

“He’s corrupting that poor kid already.” 

“God, he looks like a right twat.” Billy remarks on Hughie’s dancing.

“Leave him.” Becca nudges him in the ribs.

“He’s having fun, leave him alone.” Annie gives him a sharp look, whilst Kimiko makes a gesture at him.

Terror barks and wanders over to Hughie.

“Terror?” Hughie is surprised to see the bulldog.

Ryan looks a little perplexed and takes a step back from the dog, who looks up at the young kid once before moving towards him and sitting down on his feet.

Becca beams at the sight and immediately goes over to explain to an actually quite excited Ryan that Terror belongs to them.

“Kids one of the good ones then.” Billy remarks to MM.

“He’s a good cunt If Terror likes him.”

“Butcher did you just call...”

“Hey, goddammit Frenchie, that was a good song!” Hughie protests when Frenchie quickly shuts off the Billy Joel.

“Time for a change petite Hughie, time for a change. Mrs. Butcher! Would you like the honours?” Frenchie offers kindly.

“Actually, I would.” Becca smiles, ruffling a happy Ryan’s hair.

“I have the perfect album that we should play.” 

“NO!” Billy has a feeling where this is going and is quick to make his displeasure known.

“I swear, it’ll make ya ears bleed.”

“No it won’t.” Becca rolls her eyes at her husband.

“Besides, Ryan likes them too.”

“Fucking hell.” Billy buries his head into his hands as Becca finds the music she wants and the garden is filled with the sound of ‘Wannabe’ by the Spice Girls.

“Ahh, it all makes sense now!” Frenchie catches on immediately, as Kimiko takes his hand, the two of them starting to dance with Becca and Ryan, who had immediately started to dance along to the familiar song.

“The Spice Girls?” MM smirks at Billy, who just rolls his eyes, especially when Hughie and Annie start dancing with the others.

“Come on.” Becca holds out her hand to him.

“No!”

“Go on, go dance with your wife to the Spice Girls.” MM practically shoves Billy at Becca.

“He always was a great dancer...”

“No, no fuck...” Billy stops himself when Becca glares at him.

She doesn’t want him swearing around Ryan.

Hughie, Frenchie, MM and even Annie start laughing immediately.

“Come on, man. We’re free, we got time we never thought was possible for us. We’re the goddam Spice Girls.” MM chuckles a little and Billy takes Becca’s outstretched hand with a sigh.

“I’m going to cut my own ears off.” Billy grumbles but pulls Becca into his arms anyway.

MM’s right, the time they’ve got now is an absolute fucking miracle and yeah, it might all blow up in their faces tomorrow, but now? Now they’re together, they’ve got each other and for the first time in a long fucking time, they’ve found something that actually resembles happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I apologise for this. I am not a good writer in the slightest & I wrote some of this on Friday morning straight after I watched the episode because that hurt, oh my god that episode hurt so much. I don’t really want to talk about canon because it’s still breaking my heart just thinking about it but I had to write a fix it, so here it is. Thank you all so, so much for reading & please comment if you can.


End file.
